The present invention relates to a sputtering apparatus, such as a device using a laser, for forming a thin film such as a thin film device.
FIG. 4 shows a typical example of a known laser sputtering apparatus using a laser. The sputtering apparatus comprises a laser oscillator (not shown) for emitting laser beams 1, a lens 2, an incident window 3, a vacuum chamber 4, a target-supporting base 5 for supporting a target 6, and a substrate-supporting base 8 for supporting a substrate 9.
The operation of the laser sputtering apparatus having the above-described construction is described below. The pulse laser beams 1 emitted by the laser oscillator are condensed by the lens 2 and pass through the incident window 3, thus irradiating the target 6 placed on the rotating target-supporting base 5 disposed in the vacuum chamber 4. A plasma plume 7 is generated from the laser beam-irradiated portion of the target 6. As a result, a thin film is formed on the substrate 9 fixed to the substrate-supporting base 8.
However, according to the laser sputtering apparatus having the above-described construction, the plume 7 is jetted in a fixed direction. As a result, the thickness of the center region of the thin film formed on the substrate 9 is greater than that of the other regions thereof. That is, the thin film having a uniform thickness is formed in a small area.